Jake
Jake -''' drugi główny bohater Pory na Przygodę. Jest magicznym psem, kompanem Finna i także jego najlepszym przyjacielem, i przybranym bratem, z którym się wychowywał. Potrafi dowolnie zmieniać kształt. Ta moc jest przydatna podczas przygód. Jest synem Joshua'y i Margaret, jego bratem jest Jermaine'a. Ma 28 lat w psich latach czyli 14 w ludzkich. Rozrabiaka, lubi robić Finnowi żarty, lecz w głębi ducha jest bohaterski. Kiedy zło nie szaleje w okolicy, grywa na altówce ze swoją dziewczyną, Panną Jednorożek. Jake bał się wampirów (w tym Marceliny) – przestał od odcinka Chodź ze mną. Jego wnętrzności pachną wanilią, przez klątwę czarodzieja, Jake wspomniał o tym w odcinku "Milczący Król". thumb|Jake jako potwór z docinka Powrót do Nocosfery Wygląd Jest psem, mopsem koloru żółtego. Ma duże oczy, z wielkimi białymi źrenicami. Nadthumb|left|Zły w ciele Jake'a w odcinku "Jake the Dog" czarnym nosem widnieje spory płat skóry, są to policzki Jake'a. W swojej normalnej, nie przemienionej postaci jest niski. Nosi niewidzialne spodnie z pajęczyny, utkane przez chochliki. Umiejętności Jake ma moc manipulacji nad swoim ciałem. Która umożliwia mu zmienić kształt, rozmiar i długość każdej części ciała. Nie tylko może się rozciągać, ale potrafi zmienić kształt i rozmiar narządów wewnętrznych. W Eksmisja był w stanie przesunąć wnętrzności i krew do lewego kciuka. Również w Jake kontra Me-Mow widać jego zdolności, gdzie powiększa swoją wątrobę 51 razy. Jak pokazano w Pociąg tajemnic potrafi z swojej części ciała (np. ręka) formować zupełnie nowe osoby. Jake ma wyostrzony węch, w Komnata Mrożonych Ostrzy, mówi że ma 1000 razy lepszy węch niż Finn. Chociaż w porównaniu do normalnych psów jest dość niski szacunek, co wskazuje na to, że Jake zgadywał. Jego dobry węch też da się zauważyć w odcinku Księgowidło, gdzie już z daleka wywąchał cel podróży (czyli Księgowidło). Posiada miecz, topór i tarczę, ale bardzo rzadko używa ich w walce. W Pociąg tajemnic, kiedy Jake był przebrany za konduktora, krótko używa miecza do walki z Finnem. To pokazuje, że nie jest dobry w szermierce, przynajmniej w stosunku do Finna. Jednak w tym samym odcinku pokazuje talent do skateboardingu. Ma nadturalną potężną wyobraźnie. A nawet widać zdolności parapsychiczne. W Sen na Deszczowej Jawie, wszystkie jego wyobrażenia stają się realne. Jake jest utalentowanym muzykiem, a szczególnie dobrze idzie mu gra na altówce. Altówka Jake'a jest domem robaka Shelby. Wykazuje się też w grze na gitarze akustycznej, co widać w odc. Zuza Silna. Do tego umie grać na ukulele (Gorąca miłość). Potrafi tańczyć i śpiewać. Twierdzi też, że jest bardzo dobry w grze Karciane Wojny. Fakt, ma dobre zrozumienie w grze, ponieważ był w stanie wyjaśnic bardzo dokładnie wszystkie zasady Finnowi. Jednak Finn pokonał go pozornie łatwo. W Miasto Dziwaków Jake uważa, że potrafi wyczuć, kiedy Finn zacznie płakać. Płynnie posługuje się koreańskim, czego używa do rozmawiania z Panną Jednorożek. W Zwierzę napędowe ciało Jake'a byłe przepełnione tysiącem demonów imprezowania. W rezultacie potrafił latać. Zaś jego ciało zaczęło świecić, a oczy stały się migającymi gwiazdkami. W Komnata Mrożonych Ostrzy razem z Finnem opanowali sztukę ninja, i potrafili stworzyć bronie z lodu. Jednak w dalszych odcinkach nie używają lodowej mocy. Prawdopodobnie ją stracili i nie mają czasu na szkolenie jej dalej. W Nowa granica Jake mówi, że będzie żył jeszcze przez kolejne sto lat. Co może być możliwe, gdyż moce magicznych psów, może mogą przedłużać życie. Potrafi czytać Braille'a. '''Broń Zazwyczaj Jake używa do walki swego ciała- powiększa i rozciąga swoje kończyny lub zmienia je w broń.W odcinku Inwazja Pięknisiów pokazany jest miecz Jake choć trudno to nazwać mieczem:Głownia miecza Jakea jest krótsza od rękojeści, jelec jest niezwykle gruby i szeroki i ozdobiony wizerunkiem oka, głowica wygląda jak mała czaszka długość rękojeści wskazuje na to że jest to miecz dwuręczny lecz przez krótkie ostrze przypomina raczej krótką włócznie. Mimo że rzadko go używa (jeśli nie nigdy) to jest do niego bardzo przywiązany. Słabości Spodnie Jake'a.png|spodnie Jake'a Jake2.jpg|Jake i Panna Jednorożek Jake1.jpg|Forma Jake'a w odcinku Brakujący Element podjake.png|Podświadomość Jake'a ljake.png|Grudkowy Jake jakee.png|Jake w Królestwie Ognia koduktor.png|Jake jako Konduktor Milkman and Mailman Jake.png|Jake jako Listonosz i Dostawca Mleka Jake the r.jpg|Jake wyobrażający siebię jako jednorożka Farm World Jake.png|Jake w Odcinku "Finn the Human" 554px-Groucho Jake.png|jake w odcinku "Flakopożeracz" 457px-Demon Jake.png|Jake jako Demon 385px-Gut Grinder Jake.png|Jake jako Flakopożeracz 353px-Zombie Jake.png|Jake jako Zombie 302px-Jake Safety.png|Jake w odcinku "Donek" 267px-Randy Butternubs.png|Jake w odcinku "Ciarki" Modelsheet jake instrawberrysuit.jpg|Jake w odcinku "Sługus" Modelsheet jake inguysnailform - twoarms.jpg|Jake jako Ślimak Blush.jpg|Zarumieniony Jake Tumblr_makracafnc1qdkfnno2_500.png|Jake w odcinku Ignition Point Posiada ich kilka. Narażał się przez nie na śmierć przyjaciół lub swoją. Niektóre z nich ukazują się tylko wtedy, kiedy Jake ma zły dzień lub coś go trapi. *Słaba sprawność fizyczna Jake nie jest w stanie ciągle biec, bo szybko się męczy. Może się rozciągać i przemierzać w ten sposób duże odległości, ale w swojej nie przemienionej postaci jest powolny. Jego niechęć do biegania można zaobserwować w odcinku Ogród Wiedźmy. Zostaje wówczas pozbawiony mocy i przybiera ciało ludzkiego niemowlaka , przez co nie może się rozciągać. Nie umie wykonać prostych czynności jak pływanie, wspinanie się itp. *Słaba pewność siebie Jake myśli, że jest taki jak opisują go inni. Przykładowo w odcinku Kryształy Mają Moc, używając mocy przypadkowo uderza Finn'a, ten następnie płacze przez to w poduszkę przez pół godziny. Jake'owi przypomina się jak kiedyś przypadkowo bawiąc się z Jermaine'em, uderzył go za mocno. Ojciec Joshua tłumaczy Jake'owi, że rozumie to. Dodaje, że Jake w przyszłości będzie krzywdził innych cały czas. Postanawia nie używać już nigdy przemocy. Potem Finn zostaje uwięziony przez Słoniczkę i jej kryształowych rycerzy, w kryształowym wymiarze. Słoniczka chce przemienić Finna w kryształ i ożenić się z nim. Jake nie potrafi go uwolnić nie używając siły. Kiedy Finn zostaje przemieniony, Joshua i Jermaine poprzez telepatię rozmawiają z Jake'em. Okazuję się. że Joshua chciał powiedzieć synowi, że będzie krzywdził tylko złych ludzi. W tym samym momencie Jake uwalnia Finna i niszczy kryształowe jabłko. Wraca z Finn'em i Słoniczką do domu. *Strach przed wampirami W odcinku Sługus okazuje swój strach przed wampirami, w tym przed Marceliną. Przezwycięża swój strach pod koniec odcinka. W Chodź ze mną stwierdza, że jego strach wynikał z niedoinformowania. Relacje z innymi *Finn Finn jest przybranym bratem Jake'a i jego najlepszym kumplem. Nigdy się nie rozdzielają i razem pokonują wszelkie przeszkody. *Beemo Podobnie jak z Finn'em Jake bardzo lubi Beemo i dobrze się czuje w jego towarzystwie. *Marcelina Początkowo byli wrogami i Jake bał się Marceliny, ale potem bardziej się zaprzyjaźnili. *Królewna Balonowa Jake i Królewna są ze sobą zaprzyjaźnieni odkąd się znają. Również bardzo się lubią. thumb|272px|Jake i jego dzieci *Panna Jednorożek Panna Jednorożek to dziewczyna Jake'a. Uwielbiają razem grać na altówce i spędzać ze sobą czas. *Prismo Jake bardzo polubił Prismo. Jak sam twierdzi Prismo to mocna trójka na jego liście spoko gości. *Szczeniaki Na początku Jake był, aż nad troskliwy. Jednak pod koniec odcinka Tata Jake (Jake the Dad), gdy zobaczył, że jego dzieci potrafią sobie radzić w niebezpiecznych sytuacjach jego nastawienie się trochę zmieniło. Przeszłość Jake mając około 20-25 lat kradł damskie torebki, i sprzedawał kradzione rowery. Można to usłyszeć od niego samego w odcinku Złodziej Jabłek. Jak sądzi wtedy jeszcze nie wiedział, że jest to złe. Jake Ricardio.jpg|Jake jako Ricardio Jake Krzyczący.jpg|Jake krzyczący z Finn'em. Jake Czarodziej.jpg|Jake jako czarodziej. Chory Jake.jpg|Chory Jake. Jake Sunshine.png|Jake z Strażników Promieni Słońca. Jake Baby.png|Młody Jake (stojący) i Jermaine (leżący) Ciekawostki *Ma swoją listę spoko gości. *Razem z Panną Jednorożek mają piątkę dzieci (od odcinka Jake the Dad). *Pod koniec odcinka Pies Jake (Jake the Dog) po przeczytaniu listu od Prismo powiedział: "Muszę mu znaleźć dziewczynę." *Denerwuje się, gdy przegrywa w gry karciane, przekonali się o tym BMO i Finn. *Zajmuje trzecie miejsce w rankingu Słodkiego Królestwa, w grze Kompy's Kastle. *Musi codziennie grać w Kompy's Kastle, by utrzymać miejsce. *Razem z Finnem pokonał Farmę, legendarnego wojownika Lśniącego Chaosu. *Gdy usłyszał od Prismo jakie mogą być konsekwencje źle wypowiedzianego życzenia zwymiotował do Jacuzi, w którym siedział on, Prismo i Kosmiczna Sowa. *Przez pewien czas był królową goblinów. *Potrafi zwiększyć ilość zębów (odcinek Potworek Tatusia) *Przez miesiąc musiał mówić do BMO sen-sei. *W odcinku Tata Jake (Jake the Dad) nosił ten sam kapelusz, co jego ojciec. *W odcinku Dziękuje założył koronę Lodowego Króla. *Bał się Marceliny do odcinka " Chodź ze mną". * Nosi spodnie utkane z pajęczej nici ( odcinek Donek) *Prowadzi wideo-czaty z Prezydentem Morświnem. *Czasami wydaje mu się że w jego brzuchu mieszka potwór który ciągle jest głodny. *Poślubił Lodowego króla, niedługo potym odbyło się ich "odmałżeństwo", czyli rozwód. *Lubi majonez. Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Psy Kategoria:Główne Postacie Kategoria:Zwierzęta Kategoria:Mężczyzna Kategoria:Ssaki Kategoria:Intro Kategoria:Magiczny Pies Kategoria:Postacie z Gier realistycznych Kategoria:Postacie z Piosenek